In the packaging industry, “foam-in-place bag” systems have been developed for immobilizing objects within shipping containers. In an un-activated phase, a foam-in-place bag includes an outer bag and a foam precursor pouch, which is located within the outer bag. The foam precursor pouch holds two chemicals in separation from one another. Prior to use, the foam-in-place bag (and thus the foam precursor pouch) is pre-heated within a pre-heating chamber (e.g., an oven) for a recommended period of time, which can be as long as 30 minutes or more. After that time, the foam-in-place bag is removed from the pre-heating chamber, and the foam precursor pouch is manipulated to cause the two chemicals to combine and react with one another. This reaction produces an expansive foam, which is contained within the outer bag.
Shortly after initiation of the foam production, a user can place the foam-in-place bag within a shipping container in proximity to an object being immobilized. The expansive foam fills the bag, causing the bag to contour around the object. After the foam hardens, the object is at least partially held in place by the bag and hardened foam.
This packaging technology currently relies on the use of pre-heating equipment (e.g., ovens) and trained users. Because the costs for the foam-in-place bags, the pre-heating equipment, and the training can be substantial, this technology is not widely used by the general population. Instead, this technology typically is used by business entities having a significant volume of packaging work.